The Elements
by IceByrd67
Summary: A great terror has descended on Britain and with the 4 most powerful Elemental Mages being only 10, the world is in great peril. To save them from the clutches of the evil witch, their parents decide to send their children to a different dimension under
1. Return of the Odious Reggie

This is my newest story. I'm pretty sure I won't get tired of this story so I'll most likely finish it. It's called 'The Elements'. It's a crossover from Mercedes Lackey's 'The Gates of Sleep' and Tamora Pierce's Protector of the Small series. If you haven't read 'The Gates of Sleep', don't worry, you won't be that lost. I'll try to explain everything, well, as much as I can along the way. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story a lot.  
  
The Elements are my characters; everyone else belongs to their respective owners, unless I say the character is mine. If you happen to like my story and would like to use the Elements in your story or something, go ahead. But please mention me somewhere.  
  
A great terror has descended on Britain and with the 4most powerful Elemental Mages being only 10, the world is in great peril. To save them from the clutches of the evil witch, their parents decide to do the thing they dread most. They send their children, the 4 known as The Elements, to a dimension where they'll live under the instruction of one of the strongest Masters, Numair.  
  
And now start's my story.ENJOY! Oh, and FLAME AWAY! I find those to be fun to read.  
  
' '= indicates thoughts " "= speech * *= mind speech  
  
***** The Elements *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marina (AN: Marina was the main character in tGoS. She's a Water Master. She married Doctor Andrew Pike, Earth Master.) smiled softly as she carried her child, Aquaria into the parlor where some of her best friends awaited with their own children.  
  
There was Clifton Davies (AN: is a reverend of very Minor water magic, or maybe it was air.I can't remember.), his wife (AN: I don't know who he married, if he even did marry.he didn't in the book.), and their son, Airic. Margurita, Sebastian (AN: were friends of Marina's parents.they raised Marina. They believed that they couldn't have children but I made it so they had one. Margurita was of Earth Magick and Sebastian was of Fire Magick.) and their son, Ashton. And finally, Thomas (AN: is Margurita's brother. He also helped raise Marina. He has Earth Magick.), his wife Eleanor (AN: Was a nurse for Andrew. She had no magic, but she was a sensitive, meaning she could feel magic.), and their daughter, Amberlene.  
  
There was a strange connection between the newborn children. They were born on the same day, same hour, same minute and even the exact same second. And there was another thing that wasn't as strange for these children. They all had different Elemental magicks (AN: There were 4 Elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water). Her own Aqua was of Water like herself. Airic followed his father in the magicks of Air. Amber was like her father, being of Earth magicks. Ash was like his own father in the field of Fire.  
  
Today would be the children's christenings. The parlor was filled with many Elemental Masters of all sorts. Each one stepped up to the cradles and touched a finger to the child's head and blessed the child with a gift. Marina listened to the masters as they stepped up and blessed her child. From the four strongest Masters of Fire, Earth, Water and Air were the gifts of Alliance to all the children. That gave the children the ability to ask for help from Elemental creatures (AN: creatures such as Undines, fauns, nymphs, dryads, Salamanders, dragons, mermaids, unicorns, phoenixes, griffins, and others.) who were not of their Elements. But with the four's strength, maybe even do some minor magicks in the other Elements.  
  
See, the stronger the person is in their magicks, the more they resembled their Elements. If the children didn't resemble their elements, Marina wasn't sure what did. Aqua had dark blue-black curls, with ocean blue eyes and a green tint surrounding her pupils. Ash had flaming red hair with violet-red eyes. Airic was blond, a very pale blond color that was almost white. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, whose shade depended on his mood. Amber had auburn hair with green eyes and a tanned, natural complexion.  
  
Other blessings her child received were skilled and steady hands, physical grace, and love for sports, music, and animals. Even beauty from one especially vain Lady of Wessex Air Master.  
  
  
  
"Well, my love.I told you nothing bad would happen to the children." Doctor Andrew Pike told his pretty wife. "I know you would be right.but you forget that at my christening, I was attacked by a crazy woman who tried to curse me to death. (AN: In tGoS, Marina's non-magical Aunt Arachne (I spelled it wrong, but its close) cursed her with death by her 18 birthday.)" Marina answered, yawning as she put her daughter into the wooden cradle that Thomas had carved for little Aqua. "But we beat her and now she's dead."  
  
?????????????????????  
  
TEN YEARS LATER.  
  
"AQUA! COME ON NOW!" Amber yelled to one of her best friends. "You know our Mums and Dads are waiting for us.you wouldn't want us to be late to our birthday surprise."  
  
"I'm coming, Amber! I'll just got to fix this little gown that Aunt Margurita made me. I do need some help!" Aquaria answered her friend, pulling at the small pink buttons on the back of the Sunday dress. There was just three buttons in the middle that she just couldn't quite reach and it was aggravating her.  
  
"Go on down and find Airic, Amber. I'll help Miss Hopeless." Ash called to his cousin before stepping into Aqua's room to button up the buttons she couldn't get.  
  
"Thank you, Ash." Aqua said, pulling on a pink ribbon to tie her curls of blue-black hair back from her face. "Race you to the garden!" she yelled, running out of the room before the boy could answer.  
  
"What's the surprise, mummy?" Airic asked his mother when all the children were present.  
  
"May I let my shield (AN: a shield of magick to hide their magick and thoughts from others.) down?" Amber inquired.  
  
"Yes, love. You may all, but only for lunch." Someone answered her. The children had shields that surpassed even one of the greatest masters and they were only mages, or students.  
  
Suddenly the entire sky went dark and bunches of fauns and other Elementals ran back, screaming or crying of a great evil coming soon.  
  
"What's going on?" Aqua screamed, jumping onto Ash.  
  
"I don't know. Children, into the center." Andrew said, motioning for the adults to form a protective circle about the youngsters. There was a flash of lightning and a dark figure stood before the group.  
  
"Well.Well.Well. So here's my precious little cousin all grown up with a daughter of her known." The evil Reginald (AN: Reggie was Marina's cousin and part of the Satanic followers who tried to kill Marina. He failed and was sent into a coma where he died several months later.) cackled.  
  
"How? How are you still alive?" Marina screamed, covering her child, protectively.  
  
"It's a little thing I call favors from the Dark God." He laughed, pointing his finger at Aqua and motioning for her to come forth. "You would be great among the forces of my league, my dear. Come and join us."  
  
"I would rather kiss a frog!" Aqua yelled, gesturing rudely at the man.  
  
"My! What a naughty child!" He closed his fingers into a fist and whispered something. Suddenly Aqua screamed, clutching at her throat, gasping for air.  
  
"Aquaria!" Airic yelled in fear before he started lashing out at Reggie with his power. Seeing as Airic was doing, Amber and Ash followed throwing themselves into their magickal reserves to save their friend. Reggie released Aqua from his hold and retreated, screaming all the while,  
  
"I'll be back! You children will pay!"  
  
"We mustn't let him have our children!" Eleanor cried, hugging her daughter.  
  
"No. We'll send them away as my parents did." Marina exclaimed. "Somewhere where they'll grow up under the surveillance of someone with strong magickal powers who can make sure our children learn their Mastery. Then they can come back after learning all they can!"  
  
"But to where?" Andrew asked. "Certainly nowhere near here. Definitely not anywhere in Britain."  
  
"Numair!" Thomas suddenly suggested. "Reggie will never find them there. And Numair can teach them everything he knows and we can send books of Mastery along so he can teach them."  
  
"But it's so different from here." Clifton said.  
  
"Then they can learn how to care for themselves. They have the clothes for the period. You know very well that Margurita was having too much fun with medieval clothing. They'll get along fine. We can send them with some gold and jewels to sell for money." Sebastian agreed with Thomas.  
  
"Then it's settled." Mary, Clifton's wife (AN: I made her up.she's not real. She's my character.) "The children will go to Numair. Marina, Andrew, if you'll contact Numair and set up a meeting place, Margurita, Eleanor, and myself will go and start helping the children pack up. Thomas, Sebastian, you'll find gold and jewels for the children. Clifton, if you'll go find the books the children will need, that would be very helpful." Mary took over.  
  
"Come along, my dears." Eleanor took the hands of the two girls as the boys followed. They were summering at Oakhurst (AN: the manor that Marina inherited from her parents.), therefore all their clothes were there, so it was a lucky thing. Margurita quickly came sweeping in with several large trunks, two for each child.  
  
"Your clothes will go in this trunk." Mary pointed at the larger trunks. "Books and other personal items go in the littler trunks. If you'll go collect those personal items and bring them to Aqua's room, we will determine what will go and what will stay."  
  
"Numair says to send them to a practice court near his rooms and he will keep an eye out for them." Marina reported, coming into the room. "I'll take Aqua and help her. I suggest you mothers do the same."  
  
"Mummy, I don't want to leave you." Aqua said, helping her mother fold some pretty gowns.  
  
"But you must, my baby. You must. Master Numair will care for you until you reach the age of mastery. Then, if he deems you fit to be a Master, you'll be allowed to come back."  
  
"Alright, mummy. I'll try my best so I can come home soon. I think I'll go get my things." Aqua stood and ran over to her dresser and picked up the photo frames that held pictures of her friends, her aunts and uncles, and her parents. Then she began to ransack her bookcase for her fairy tales.  
  
"Here, love. This is the locket that was supposed to be your birthday gift." Marina pulled a little heart locket from her pocket and placed the thin silver chain about her daughter's swan-like throat.  
  
"Thank you Mummy." Aqua ran her fingers along the chain and smiled. One by one, the others began to trickle into the room.  
  
"Books." Clifton groaned, dropping an armload of books onto the floor. "Levels starting from the lowest up to Mastery. On all Elements. I figured that Numair could teach them all the elements, so they would have the learning. Maybe even some of his type of Magick. I mean, since the children have so much magick in them."  
  
"Good. Here are the jewels. I hope you don't mind that we invaded your safe, Marina. We weren't sure where else to get gems and gold pieces. I got some of the best pieces that we normally use for magic. And the gold bits that we got last year. It should be enough for the children for a while. We can always send more to Numair for the children." Sebastian said, putting down 4 sacks of velvet, filled with bits and baubles. "Thomas ran off saying something about his presents to the children should be of use."  
  
"And they will be." Thomas said, returning with some expertly carved bows and quivers filled with the top of the line arrows with fine griffin fletchings (AN: I think I spelled this wrong.). "Bows.I've taught them so they should know."  
  
"That will be helpful. I'm glad I found the time to teach them swordplay and staffs." Andrew said, walking into the room. "Numair has decided to convince the King to allow them to start as pages. He wants them to be knighted. Seems that's the only way he can be sure that they'll be busy."  
  
"That's wonderful." Marina said sarcastically. "If we're all here now, I think its time for the surprise and then we'll finish packing. Then we'll send the children on their way."  
  
"Here." Each set of parents presented their child with a piece of silver jewelry with a braid of colored threads embedded in it.  
  
"It takes the shape of anything you want. You must always have it on your body. On the inside, is a colored thread that represents you; those threads are entwined. That will place you even closer on the magickal scale. The other bits are us, your parents. That brings us closer to you." Thomas explained.  
  
"Thank you." Amber said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
?????  
  
"I love you Mummy!" Aqua screamed as the bubble of the force field surrounded her and pulled her in along with the others and she was taken to a dimension called Tortall. 


	2. Another what?

"Oof!" Amber grunted as she landed on top of Ashton.  
  
"Gerdoff of me!" Airic demanded, trying to push Ash and Amber off of him. "You need to be on a diet, Amber. You're bloody heavy!"  
  
"That's not me! Aquaria is the heavy one, not me." Amber retorted.  
  
"I think you're the heavy one, Ammers." Ash said. "Aqua's gotten off of us already."  
  
"Umm.loves? I don't think we were supposed to land here." Aqua suddenly spoke, looking around her at the group of young men who were now staring at her and her friends like they were demons.  
  
"I told you that we took a wrong turn somewhere. I thought Master Numair said to meet him here!" Airic hissed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here. Or else we're bloody damned!" Ashton whispered.  
  
"What vulgar language you have." Aqua commented.  
  
"Mithros! I've forgotten the children!" A sudden yell came from somewhere nearby as a man was seen sprinting down a set of steps into the courtyard. He flew to a stop and quickly composed himself. "I'm Master Numair. You must be Amberlene, Ashton, Airic and Lady Aquaria."  
  
"That we are, Master. I am Lady Aquaria Pike of Oakhurst and Briareley." Aqua curtseyed as best as she could for her skirt was wrapped about her in a way that it was difficult for her to move. "These are my companions, Amber, Ash and Airic." As child stepped up and curtseyed or bowed when he/she was introduced.  
  
"Um.Master Numair?" One of the boys present inquired. "May I ask who they are?" The boy pushed a bit of dark black hair from his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness. But you wouldn't get an answer. It would seem we are late for a meeting with your Father, Prince Roald. Now if you'll excuse us, I don't like to keep King Jonathan waiting. Come along children." He magicked the trunks to follow them and swept out of the courtyard with the 4 newcomers straggling behind.  
  
?????  
  
"So you must be the children that Numair spoke to me about earlier. It would seem he wishes for you to be allowed to train as pages. What do you think of that?" The handsome King spoke.  
  
"Your Majesty, I believe that would be wonderful. I only hope that we four can become great assets and your kingdom. We thank you for allowing us to stay in your great country." Aqua answered, bowing.  
  
"I would love to be a knight one day!" Ash announced. "It would be brilliant!"  
  
"I would like to try for it, too." Airic answered, nobly.  
  
"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't believe I could do it. I cower at even touching a weapon, though my father and uncles have taught us much. I believe I would do better healing or in the gardens. Perhaps even in the loom houses. My magicks call me to those arts." Amber answered truthfully.  
  
"Very well then. Numair, the three who wish to serve as pages may do so. Lady Amber may serve under my Lady Queen as a lady in waiting." The king finally answered. "Because three of you have no titles, it could pose as a problem in my courts because of some of my stuffy conservatives. Therefore, I believe it would be wise for you to use the title and lands of your villages as your own. Numair, I leave it to you to take these children to Lord Wyldon. Lady Amberlene, if you will follow me, I will take you to my wife."  
  
?????  
  
"You what?!" Lord Wyldon of Cavall yelled when Master Numair told him of the newest pages.  
  
"Have three new pages for you. All approved by the King. Lord Airic of Oakhurst Ville, Lord Ashton of Cornwall, and Lady Aquaria of Oakhurst and Briareley. Of course Lady Aquaria will be put on the one-year probation and not allowed to meet the Lioness as Kelandry of Mindelan." Numair answered cheerfully.  
  
"But you want me to take another girl? And two boys in the middle of the year?" Wyldon repeated.  
  
"You don't ever repeat simple ideas like you are now, but yes. I want you to take another girl into training and two new boys. The King has ordered it. These children and Lady Amberlene are under Tortall's protection." Several long seconds of silence followed as Airic, Ashton, and Aqua shifted uncomfortably as Lord Wyldon took his time to study each child. Finally, he answered  
  
"Very well. Lady Aquaria, I will be referring to you as Briareley, rather than Oakhurst for that will be for Lord Airic. You will have your door open if there is a boy in your room, same as if you are in his room. I will not have flirtations. If you do not obey to this rule, you will be asked to leave immediately. You are to serve at royal functions and run errands for any lord or lady that asks. Here you claim to have magickal gifts. Is this true for all of you?"  
  
"Yes sir. Though ours magick is quite different from the normal magic you will see." Airic answered.  
  
"But I will be teaching them our type of Gift." Numair interrupted. "They will have me, rather than anyone else during the time period for magickal learning. Further more, I will be claiming them for a bell or two after supper. I would have it that you send them to me for any punishment they receive. I assure you that they will be worked for punishment."  
  
"Very well." Wyldon answered. "I see that you did not bring a maid or a servant. Palace staff will care for your rooms. Salma is waiting for you outside. She will take you to your rooms. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. About having her door open when there is a boy in the room. Will an exception be made for when I have them practicing their magick? I wouldn't want for it to leak out or cause a scene among the other boys and er, girl."  
  
"Very well, but Salma will be informed at such occasions. You may go now." Wyldon dismissed the group.  
  
?????  
  
"This is your room, Page Airic." Salma unlocked a door, revealing Airic's thing. Then she took the across the hall to another room with Ashton's name on the slate. "This would be Page Ashton's."  
  
"We'll start unpacking. Lord Wyldon said that he would be assigning us to sponsors to show us about. Then we would have supper. See you in a bit, Aqua."  
  
"Alright, then Ash. See you then, Airic." Aqua answered.  
  
"And this is your room. Your name's been washed off. I suppose the boys will be playing the same tricks on you as they did on Kel. You'll be finding your room in a mess, I suppose. Never mind that. I'll have the staff clean it. You just worry about the warrior things." Salma said, opening the door to reveal a mess of things. "I should have known to get the locks magicked. I'll need your keys when you're done. And I'll make sure your room is clean by the time you return from supper."  
  
"No need, Salma. For either of the things you've said. I'll clean it. My mother taught me these spells ages ago. Simple things." Aqua said, throwing the shutters open to allow a breeze in. "This might be different from anything you've ever seen." Aqua took a deep breath and called on a small wind. It whirled about her room, pushing the furniture upright and collecting all the papers and loose things, putting them back to where they go. Within five minutes, the room was completely clean and everything was unpacked.  
  
"That was rather nice." Salma said.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be magicking my door and windows. Only people with good intentions will be allowed into my room. You needn't have anyone come into my room. I'll make sure my room stays clean. And I can lay a new fire. I have a bit of fire magick. Every thing will be fine, Salma."  
  
"Alright then. If you need anything, I hope you will come to me. Master Numair has placed your purse under my watch. If you need any money, come to me."  
  
"Thank you again, Salma."  
  
"You should change for supper. When the bell rings, come out into the hallway and stay before your door. Lord Wyldon will come then." Salma turned and left the room.  
  
Aqua smiled as she rummaged through her wardrobe. 'Should I wear a dress or breeches?' Her smile grew as her fingers brushed the gown her Aunt had made her for her birthday. It was a debutante's white gown. She pulled out a pink shift and changed quickly. On her feet was a pair of white satin slippers. Suddenly, overhead, a great bell rung. 'That must be the bell.' She took a deep breath before walking outside. She closed the door and silently spoke a word of protection to keep people out. Airic waved to her before turning to watch Lord Wyldon come down the hall.  
  
As he did, boys followed him, talking and joking quietly. Several boys caught her eyes. One boy who had hair and eyes almost like Airic's, only he had the complexion of a girl. He would have been a stunning woman if he were a girl. Airic, however, was all muscle and no one would mistake him or even think of him as a pretty girl. Then there was the big red headed man. And the Prince and a handsome boy who looked about 15. And finally, the girl with a dreamer's hazel eyes in a dress. Airic and Ashton both bowed to the man. Aqua however chose to curtsey.  
  
"Don't think that this year will be easy for you. You will be worked to the brink of insanity. Added to the magickal training from Master Numair, you will have been worked till you are too tired to work, and yet you will work even more. You are entering in the middle of the year, so I will allow your sponsors to take tomorrow off so that they can show you about the castle and take you to collect the things the crown supplies you. You." He pointed at Ashton. "Your name and fief."  
  
"Ashton of Cornwall, sir." Ash answered strongly.  
  
"Who here will sponsor Ashton of Cornwall?" Wyldon asked.  
  
"Sir? Where is Cornwall? If I may ask." An elegant boy in his 3rd year stepped forward. "And may I sponsor him?"  
  
"Yes, you may sponsor him, Faleron of King's Reach. As for Cornwall, it is located in the country of Britain. You?"  
  
"Airic of Oakhurst Ville, sir."  
  
"And who will sponsor him?"  
  
"Please, sir?" Cleon of Kennan a 4th year stepped forward.  
  
"Very well. And you, probationer?"  
  
"Aquaria of Oakhurst and Briareley, my lord."  
  
"And who will sponsor her?"  
  
"Girls still don't belong here." The pretty boy sneered.  
  
"I will." A quiet answer came from the back. Everyone turned to face the speaker who was The Girl.  
  
"You? Kelandry of Mindelan?" Wyldon asked, perplexed.  
  
"Yes, sir. I would like to keep her from getting in trouble."  
  
"I would rather have someone else. Anyone else?"  
  
"I think I am being rash, yet again, but I will take the girl." The handsome boy who was too old to be a page spoke.  
  
"Very well. Nealan of Queenscove, you may sponsor her." 


End file.
